


Sleep Overs

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [3]
Category: Markiplier RPF, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because you can't have just one, Felix is a sneaky little shit, If any of you boys see this sorry, M/M, Multi, Not a lot because I am terrible at languages, Orgy, Polyamory, Speaking Svenska, Switching, Unless you have a boner, Voyeurism, then you're welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: They hadn’t planned to turn their sleepover into an orgy. And yet orgy it was.It started with Felix half asleep grinding on Jack while they cuddled on the couch. Jack had tried not to get hard.This was just supposed to be everyone hanging out! Yeah they’d all messed around with each other but this was just relaxing time.But eventually Jack was hard and like usual he couldn’t say quiet.  Which got Mark and Ken’s attentions.And Mark, not to be out done, had gave Ken a blowjob. Or a brojob as he’d giggled as he jerked Ken.More porn. Writen in the early morning because MicroscopicMurder and T00Cute asked for it. Ayyyyyyy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy early morning writing is half asses and I love it. Writing like this is basically lazy sex. Mmmmm yes  
> Enjoy, you sinners. I love you and your filthy minds. I am one of you.

 

They hadn’t planned to turn their sleepover into an orgy. And yet orgy it was.

It started with Felix half asleep grinding on Jack while they cuddled on the couch. Jack had tried not to get hard.

This was just supposed to be everyone hanging out! Yeah they’d all messed around with each other but this was just relaxing time.

But eventually Jack was hard and like usual he couldn’t say quiet.  Which got Mark and Ken’s attentions.

And Mark, not to be out done, had gave Ken a blowjob. Or a  _brojob_ as he’d giggled as he jerked Ken.

When Felix realized what he’d started he grinned at Jack and kissed him. “Ska vi knulla?” Jack had heard that from his friend enough to know what that meant.

He giggled and nodded, “Yes, please.”

He heard Mark pop off of Ken’s cock and sigh, “What’d he say?”

Jack glanced over Felix’s shoulder at the two Americans on the loveseat. Ken looked like he was so comfortable but he obviously wanted Mark to put his mouth back where it had been.

Before Jack could respond Felix had his hand down Jack’s sleep pants and was gently rubbing at his hole.

Jack’s back arched and he swore. 

He hear Mark inhale sharply, and closed his eyes. If Mark was paired with Ken.... he was probably gunna bottom.

Fucking  _yes please,_  Jack wanted to see that!

Felix kissed him deeply distracting him from the sounds Ken was working out of Mark.

Felix was proud of himself for starting this. He’d been a little horny and hoped to just get off on Jack’s hip but this was so much better!

He may or may not have been planning to start something soon anyway and had a packet of lube conveniently in his pocket for just such an occasion.

He drank in the sounds Jack made as he worked a lubed finger into him.

He could hear Mark brokenly moan in surprise and figured Ken had the same idea.

Damn he loved his friends.

He’d been worried when Mark had first agreed to Sleepover that they wouldn’t work out because Mark wasn’t a bottom and Felix just wasn’t into that, as much as some people thought.

He’d been surprised when Mark told him he was willing to bottom, he’d bottomed with Ken and he’d liked it.

So it had worked out. And he and Ken had been fooling around for years.

Jack had been a little trickier. He hadn’t done more with a guy than that one kiss everyone had as a teen.

Jack had been nervous, and jittery a little tense. But Felix reassured him that anything or nothing was fine. But if he w _anted_ to, he could experiment with him and Ken.

And the first time he’d asked Felix to fuck him he’d cum untouched and decided being bi was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Since then they’d all slowly mixed…. Well in truth Jack and Mark had been dancing around each other for a long time. They’d both told Ken and Felix how much they liked the other but…. Somehow they never had a good opportunity to try anything together.

Felix had thought that was stupid and done his best to set this up.

Even if Jack and Mark didn’t fuck this time they’d be more ready for it next time.

Jack smacked Felix and ordered him to just fuck him already.

Snorting, Felix pressed himself to Jack’s back and reached into his own boxers to get his cock out.

He pressed slowly into Jack and hissed, “Du är så tät, Sean.”

Jack yelled out curse words, shaking slightly, and you’d have thought he was angry if you couldn’t see his face. But Felix had planned this, he had taken Jack from behind to Mark and Ken could see Jack.

He heard Jack gasp in time with his hole squeezing around Felix’s cock. He peaked at the other couple and smirked.

Mark looked great, Ken was really good at prepping. He’d prep until his partner threatened to kill him.

But Mark never really threatened so much as he’s just let Ken tease until he dragged an orgasm from him.

Mark looked so damn good right now. Cock drooling precum, face flushed, mouth open, lips dark from nervous biting. His chest rose and feel quickly matching the small whining groans that escaped him. His eyes were squeezed closed as three of Ken’s fingers rubbed inside him.

“Uhhhhhhh fUCK!” His voice broke and he didn’t even care. Ken knew how to take him apart, fuck his brains out, and put him back together. And he loved it.

The first time Ken had fucked him it was so slow and caring that Mark may have cried, or maybe he hadn’t. He couldn’t remember.

What he did remember was that Ken knew what he was doing and would do it with soft whispers and kisses. And that was so good.

He heard Jack make a noise like he was crying and opened his eyes. At first his eyes were too unfocused. Then they were too focused.

Jack’s pale skin was a light pink, eyes so bright and locked on _him_. And he could see movements that told him Felix was fucking him.

Oh fuck he couldn’t handle this.

Then Ken pressed into him, a mirror of what was happening with Jack. But Felix thought he was funny because he pulled one of Jack’s legs up for better viewing and changed his angle making Jack arch and twist and cry out.

Mark almost lost it then and there but Ken held the base of his cock to help him last.

Felix was damn proud of himself. He nipped Jack’s ear and whispered, “You see how fucking ruined he looks? He’ll look even better buried in your ass. _Fucking_ you with everything he has.”

Jack came right then and the both saw Mark’s body almost convulse as Ken let go of his cock letting him cum too.

Felix wiggled his eyebrows at Ken who just smiled back calmly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Felix's first sleep over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. This happened because Soko asked the innocent question of "is there gon be pewdieplier here??" and Azlinne mentioned I should have Mark wearing a dress for this. And I may or may not have a bookmarks folder of dresses I can see Mark looking too fine in so! What happens when you combine these two things?  
> Answer is the following 1,958 word chapter that I may have had to take a break during.
> 
> There is more swedish here than in the first chapter, but I used google translate because I just started learning Swedish and I can't talk dirty. So google translate should give you a decent translation.
> 
> ENJOY THIS BECAUSE I SURE AS SHIT DID!
> 
> Also I have a picture in here of what Mark is wearing. I can see him wearing this and it makes me cry, how bout you?

Mark had let Felix lead. Lips soft, head tilting just enough to let the kiss deepen perfectly. They’d lined their hips up only to have Ken clear his throat.

“I know how you two must be feeling… But Mark has to be at his next panel in two minutes. Maybe you two could continue this later?”

Mark sighed, “Yeah, okay. Let’s set up a time tomorrow? You clean?”

Felix nodded. Mark grinned, “Good me too. I’ll see you later Felix.”

Felix sighed and watched Mark rush off to his panel, before he started to worry.

“Hey, Ken what if he doesn’t like me? What if he thinks I’m no good? What if it’s awkward? What if-“

Ken cut him off to mutter, “What if he moans and you cum in your pants?”

Shit Felix hadn’t even _thought_ of that one! He did have a major voice kink.

“Fe, relax. You two are gunna have so much fun. Trust me. Just know he’ll fuck you til you’re sore if you have a sleep over like we had. I wish I could have gone again in the morning but he _really_ \- Oh I shouldn’t spoil the surprise that is Mark, huh?”

Felix hid his worry. Ken bottomed? Fuck Mark was a top too? That didn’t bode well for them.

Felix couldn’t stay hard with something in his ass. He’d tried. Oh fuck how he’d tried. He wanted to for Ken, but…

“I umm….. I should tell you…. He might wear something special for you….”

Oh? Now he wasn’t scared so much as determined and interested.

 

 

Yeah Mark did wear something special.

When Felix knocked on his friend’s door he was greeted almost instantly by Mark.

Wearing a pretty blue dress.

Okay maybe Felix had the start of a semi just from the swish of Mark’s skirt and the twinkle in his eye.

“Hey Felix! Come in!” Mark wrapped his arms around Felix and hugged/dragged him into his home.

When they let go there was a slightly awkward pause where they just smiled at each other. Felix could hear his heat beat in his ears and his stomach turned with nerves.

Then Mark broke the tension, “I was gunna suggest dinner and a movie but then I realized that’s a bad plan.” He made a face then laughed a little.

Felix snorted and shook his head, “Oh yes, messy messy!”

Once again the silence stretched and both men looked at each other to save them from the silence.

Once again Mark saved them.

“Follow me, let’s not just stand in the hall all night. As nice as it is we have better things to do.” He turned and started towards the living room.

Felix snatched up the opportunity, “You mean better _people_.” Reaching forward he slapped Mark’s ass.

Mark made a small noise and blushed, ducking his head he cleared his throat, “My my, Felix, so eager. I suppose I am too. I did prep myself a half hour ago.”

Felix paused then crowded Mark back against the wall, “You mean you’re not a top?”

Mark’s breath caught and his eyes flickered between Felix’s darkening as they both noticed how Felix had pressed them together.

“Well I mean either works for me, but he mentioned you can’t bottom. And I liked it with Ken so…. Yeah? I have no problem doing what works as long as we’re both good.”

Felix closed the space between them attacking Mark’s mouth. Their kiss earlier had been a little bit more like they were testing each other. Seeing what the other liked.

Now Mark not only yielded to Felix he leaned back against the wall, pressing his hips against Felix’s.

When Mark gasped at the friction of Felix’s grinding, he licked into his mouth. Mark moaned into Felix’s mouth and licked back.

Mark shiver as Felix’s hands roamed his body. One snuck up his skirt grabbing at his ass firmly to squeeze and to pull Mark’s hips closer to his own. The other hand surprisingly gentle as it cupped his face, thumb petting over Mark’s cheek bone.

They kissed a long time, long enough that Felix got dizzy and he had to stop of a moment and just breathe, head resting against Mark’s neck.

He smelled warm and it made him curse, it wasn’t fair that Mark was a sexy good from every angle, but he also smelled irresistible?

He wondered how Mark’s skin tasted and decided he’d have to find out by licking every inch of him.

When Felix slipped a finger into Mark, Mark broke the kiss to throw his head back and Felix bit at the skin of his neck.

“Fuck! Felix! That’s Uhnnnng! Oh!”

Felix’s breathing was wrecked already Ken was right. He might not be able to resist Mark’s delicious moans. Like damn! Record this _music_ and they could be set for life!

Felix suddenly stepped back and gulped for breath, his mind a little fuzzy at the sight of Mark looked so hot.

“Jag ska knulla dig på soffan.”

Mark frowned a little, “Umm, Felix? I-I don’t speak anything but English. I’m sorry.”

Felix closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then started on the button of his jeans while looking Mark over, “I’m gunna fuck you on the couch.”

A fully body shiver shook Mark, his eyes losing focus and his hand reaching down to squeeze his own cock.

“Well…. I may not understand but it’s sexy. In English and Swedish.”

Mark pushed himself off the wall to walk to the couch. He slipped off his underwear flopped onto the couch on his back. Felix almost came from how unreasonably hot Mark was making him.

His feet rested on the couch knees bent, arms over his head. And his fricken amazing blue skirt had landed high enough that Mark’s glory was completely exposed.

“You want me like this?”

Felix nodded, panting he ripped his shirt over his head and kneeled on the couch between Mark’s knees.

“Knulla! Du är sexig i en klänning!” He groaned as he slipped his hands up Mark’s thighs.

Mark shiver, “I don’t know if I wanna know what you’re saying. I mean it sounds- FUCK!”

Felix sighed against Mark’s cock which he’d just licked the length of, “I said, ‘fuck. You’re sexy in a dress.’”

He licked lower then murmured, “That’s not to say you aren’t sexy the rest of them time. But in a dress I can’t stand it.”

“Felix, please. I know- this is good, but I’m- I- I need- Just fuck me okay? You can torture me later. But now I need-“ He cried out as Felix licked into his hole.

“Felix! Come on! I’m prepped I swear! Do you want me to beg?”

They both paused and Felix grinned, “I think I might like that, yeah.” He moved up closer to Mark’s hips and then reached down to fish a bottle of lube out of his jeans.

He lubed his fingers and then slipped them into Mark. He held Mark open and poured more lube into him.

Mark whined and clenched accidentally pushing some lube out. It leaked slowly out of him, and Felix swallowed with difficulty. Mark was going to kill him, no one should be this beautiful.

Felix was lubing his cock slowly, trying to not cum when Mark took a deep shuddering breath, “Please, Felix. Gimme your cock. I’m so hungry for it. I’ve been thinking about it for months. But now it’s right there and I need you to fill me up. I can’t wait. Pound me and cum in my ass I’m begging you.”

Felix grabbed the base of his cock viciously and panted heavily.

“Din mun är vacker, dammit!”

Mark blinked, “Ummm.”

Felix huffed a laugh, “Your mouth is beautiful, dammit!”

Mark huffed a laugh back, “Thanks. You gunna gimme that cock now?”

Felix groaned, “Yep!” He quickly lined himself up and thrust into Mark smoothly.

Mark cursed loudly, nails digging into the couch as he arch.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mark! Din röv är så perfekt!”

Mark didn’t even ask, he just keened and thrust down on Felix and panted.

Felix pounded as fast as he could into Mark not giving two shits about making this last. Mark already said they’d go again later.

His skin felt cold but his insides burned and every sound that left Mark’s mouth pushed Felix that much closer to cuming.

He lost any sort of rhythm he may have had  as Mark pulled him down into a kiss.

Mark wasn’t fairing much better than Felix and came with a cut of cry of “Felix!”

Mark tensing around him felt so fucking good Felix slammed into Mark.

Grabbing a fist full of Mark’s hair he pulled his head back. Mark swore brokenly eyes squeezed shut, as Felix jerked him through a second orgasm.

This time Felix came too.

He snarled out, “Fuck, MARK!” and came balls deep in his friend.

For a moment neither moved, then Mark reached up slowly, tangling his fingers in Felix’s hair and pulled him down into a slow burning kiss.

Felix got up after a couple minutes of post coital making out to go get something to clean them up. When they were cleaned, Mark lurched to his feet with a hiss.

They made their way to Mark’s room where Felix helped Mark out of his dress and they curled up together.

 

 

Felix woke up a moan slipping from his lips. He felt good.

Really damn good.

“Gooooood morning, Felix.”

He opened his eyes to find Mark sitting on his hips riding his morning wood.

He was still so tired from jet lag and fucking Mark the night before that he sleepily murmured, “Ja, det är bra. Du är bra. Knullar mig vaken.”

Mark shivered and sighed, “Someday I’m gunna have to learn Swedish.”

Felix tensed his abs pressing up into Mark enough to lift them both a bit.

Mark laughed and Felix gasped as Mark’s muscles fluttered around him.

Then he just looked at Mark.

How every line of him moved so smoothly. How he could circle his hips and the rest of him stayed still. How his chest moved as he gasped and sighed.

How the muscles of his legs worked.

Felix ran a hand over Mark’s abs and then settled both hands to grip Mark’s hips tightly.

Mark stilled for him, eyes bright, “You gunna finish us off?”

Felix swallowed and licked his lips, “Så mjuk. Så tätt. Ja, jag kommer att göra slut på oss.”

Mark hummed and waited, looking over Felix’s sleepy face. He looked like he might just fall back asleep, and his grip was weakening so Mark sighed and scooted further up Felix’s body so when he ground down his cock reached deeper.

Felix’s bright blue eyes snapped opened as Mark did just that.

He ground down, jerking his own cock a few sharp jerks of his hips later and Mark came.

And again Mark cuming on his cock pushed Felix into his own orgasm.

They held still panting  and enjoying the afterglow.

Mark leaned down and kissed him gently then whispered, “Good morning, Felix.”

Felix smiled and took a deep breath, “Good morning, Mark. Should we get some breakfast?”

Mark tilted his head slightly to the side while he looked Felix’s face over.

He smirked just enough to warn Felix and slowly began to circle his hips again.

Mark watched as he took his friend apart carefully. He watched as Felix shook with a second orgasm two minutes later.

Then he raised himself off Felix’s spent cock and settled himself on Felix’s abs instead.

Felix shivered as he felt his cum drool out of Mark’s ass onto his skin.

Damn he loved his friends.


End file.
